bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XXXl
2 ~ e Even though he had already guessed it, Winter recoiled in surprise. He looked at Maxwell with horror. "The first God War nearly eradicated humanity! Can you not live in peace with us again?" he asked. "That is the point. Nearly eradicated humanity. Humanity needs to be completely eradicated. Humans do not deserve to live." Maxwell said. "Who are you to judge?" Winter demanded. "The God of Judgment was wrong. He judged humans as individuals, not as a whole." Maxwell said. "And I was right." Kajah said. He had gotten up from where he had fallen. Maxwell's eyes narrowed. "You may remember your former role, but you are not the God of Judgment." she said. Kajah shook his head. "I am the God of Judgment. Few gods sided with the humans. They are not remembered. But what do you think happened to those that did?" he asked. Maxwell's eyes widened. "If you are truly Kajah, then you are a traitor." she snarled. Winter looked at Kajah, surprised. "So you're not a unit?" "No. I am the God of Judgment. I sided with the humans. I defended the Sama and Bariura kingdoms." Kajah said. Winter frowned. "If you are a god...?" Winter gestured uncertainly at Kajah's form. "A disguise," Kajah said. As they watched, Kajah's current form melted away revealing a much more impressive form. "They named me Evil God Kajah despite the help I gave them. I suppose that they will never forget the people I judged." "Why join me? As a god you could have hidden away forever. Wait, let's talk later," Winter turned to Maxwell. "We are going to stop you." "It is already done. The gods have been resurrected. If you kill me, my lead god will take command." Maxwell said. "And who is that?" Winter asked. "Kajah may know him. He is known as Crusher God Uda." she said and a gold-armored figure walked over. He wore a red and gold cape and a blade of pure electricity was in his hand. He sneered at Kajah. "So you survived, traitor." he said. "Uda. Has your life of imprisonment not been enough?" Kajah said. Uda chuckled. "You may have defeated me once, but never again," he pointed his sword at Kajah. "One on One!" Uda slashed his blade at Kajah. Kajah deflected it with his hand and blasted Uda. But Uda was a lightning god with superb reflexes. He blocked with his blade and kicked at Kajah. "So, young one, what will you do? You cannot stop the invasion. At my command, they will attack." Maxwell said. Winter got a sense of deja vu, in the ancient language it meant here again. He recalled the Matah had said something similar. "I will kill them, one by one. My units will help me." Winter said. His units chorused in agreement. Eze raised a hand weakly. Hadaron grunted. "Perhaps so. But this time, the war will be successful. All humans will die and the gods-" Maxwell began. "Will have nothing or nobody to rule over." Winter interrupted. "No. The gods will live. The gods are superior to everything. We deserve to decide what dies and what lives." Maxwell said. She walked over to the massive window. "You may be superior, but that doesn't mean you get control over everything. Humans have free will as well." Winter said. "And they abused it. They are greedy creatures, only caring about themselves. Attack!" Maxwell commanded. She turned back to Winter. "So, what are you going to do?" He could hear the gods moving away from the palace. "LAST TRADE!" Winter turned back to where Uda and Kajah fought. Uda had blasted Kajah back and Kajah lie there unmoving. Uda moved towards him. Winter started forwards but instinct told him to stop. He was right. When Uda was right above Kajah, Kajah suddenly blasted Uda in the chest saying, "Morteisma." A massive wave of darkness overtook Uda, sending him flying back. Winter heard his body hit the wall. Kajah floated back to Maxwell. She looked at them disinterestedly. "You asked me if I cared about my life. You made me realize that I do. The gods I resurrected will be driven by only revenge. Someone needs to coordinate them. I think I will go take command of them." she said. Winter readied Revan. "Not if I have something to say about it." Winter said. She smiled at them. The smile didn't reach her eyes. "And if you cannot say anything? I do not have the time to kill you. Perhaps another time. Genesis!" she snapped. winter and his units where sent sprawling back by several blades of fast moving light. He groaned at propped himself up on one arm. Maxwell stood on her rings again. She looked down at them. "Good bye, King of Steel." she said and flew out the window after her army. Winter gritted his teeth and cursed. Vaguely, he wondered why she had called him King of Steel. Then he realized it was unimportant. He dragged himself over to where Tia was healing Eze. As he got closer and could hear the song, he felt better. Once he was strong enough, he dragged his units over to Tia. Winter stood looking out the St. Lamia Palace window. Kajah floated next to him. After a while, he spoke. "I joined you because I sensed the steel energy inside of you." Kajah said. "But why?" Winter asked. "That is not for me to tell." "And who can?" Kajah didn't answer. "The last one you will think of." he said finally. Winter thought about it for awhile before speaking again. "So where will you go now?" "I will stay with you." "Why? You are a god. Surely you don't want to stay with a human like me?" "He told me to." "And who is he?" "The last one you will think of." Kajah left Winter to think. He had a lot to think about. When Winter was out of earshot, he said to himself, "And you are more than what you think you are." Category:Blog posts